


Skating Doesn't Look That Hard...

by cherri_cola



Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, decim's hair's too long for him to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherri_cola/pseuds/cherri_cola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decim falls a lot and Chiyuki helps teach him to ice skate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating Doesn't Look That Hard...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jetse (heikun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heikun/gifts).



> Hello everyone!  
> So I wrote this for a fic trade and thought of posting it because some of you might like it so..I hope you do enjoy. Also this has no swearing unlike all my other fics so this'll be interesting...

 

Chiyuki slides carefully on the ice, quickly getting used to the feeling of the ice under her feet, she takes a deep breath as she skates for a couple of meters, almost completely forgetting about Decim. She drags herself out of thought and goes back over to where Decim’s standing on the edge of the rink, she sends him a small smile,

“Sorry, I got a bit carried away…” She trails off, taking his hand and guiding him carefully onto the ice,

“It’s alrigh..” Decim’s cut off when he loses his footing for a couple of seconds and falls onto his tail bone letting out a loud “oof.” and Chiyuki just giggles slightly as she offers him her hand, pulling him up. Not letting go this time, the man still struggling to keep his balance on the slippery surface. Chiyuki moves so she’s looking him in the face, skating backwards, slowly, 

“Okay so, just put one foot in front of the other but not as if you’re walking..” She says as Decim more or less starts moving forward, more shuffling than skating. She sighs, remembering how she used to be like this herself. Decim looks up at her, and she smiles at him.

“Now, watch my feet, notice how there’s more of a rhythm, lean your body forward as well..” 

 

Decim listens to what Chiyuki’s saying, trying to grasp what she’s saying, watching her feet as she skates a little bit further away from him, giving him more room to move forward. He looks around him carefully as he leans forward, lifting his foot off the ground at the same time, he then finds himself not taking those small steps he was earlier but bigger ones that allowed him more balance, he finds it easier and he managed to do this for what seemed to be a minute or so until he lost his balance again and fell on his bum again, pain shooting up his tail bone.

“Ouch.” he hears Chiyuki giggle, skating towards him, offering her hand to him once again.

“Thank you.” He says, he realises that she hasn’t let go of his hand this time, she then holds out her other one, 

“Take this one as well, I don’t know if this’ll work though…” She says scared that she’ll screw up.

“Don’t worry.” Decim replies, taking her other hand, she starts skating, looking over her shoulder occasionally, with Decim making little stumbles here and there but never actually falling over, he manages to get some sort of rhythm, and he couldn’t get his hair out of his face either, which was annoying. 

 

Chiyuki notices that Decim has slowly started to get used to the surface beneath him and his balance had also increased. They hadn’t even been here for long, they’d been here around an hour and a half or two hours. 

“Do you wanna try by yourself?” She asks him, Decim just looks at her, his blue eyes shining with a mix of anticipation and anxiety, he just nods his head and Chiyuki lets go of his hands and skates to the other side of the rink, Decim nervously starts skating, having trouble gaining and keeping balance. 

 

Chiyuki smiles as she sees Decim struggling to skate over to her, she knows that he’d find it hard, she had found it hard at first, it’s a hard sport to master as it is. She notices that his method had gotten more rhythmic be it only slightly and that he now also has the confidence to lift his feet off of the ground. She sees a small smile on his face and she feels a warmth spread out through her, she barely saw him smile or show any emotion. So seeing him smile when he does this, makes her feel something that she couldn’t really explain. She watched as he gets closer and closer to her, less than  a meter away she hears something that sounds like something between a bang and a crash. She notices that he’d fallen over a small pot hole in the ice, that she herself managed to easily avoid.

“Decim…Can you see with your hair in your eye like that?” She asks,

“U..Uh No…” Decim replies, unsure of what to say, realising that he’d managed to fall over a small hole in the rink.

“Do you want a hair clip?” She asks him, pulling one off of her sleeve, she always lost them so she carried them around with her everywhere.

“No, thank you Chiyuki.” He says, grateful for the offer from the girl. He tries to pick himself back up this time, he manages to get on his feet but falls back onto his butt again. Chiyuki laughing this time, 

“Please stop laughing..” Decim trails off looking at the ground slightly embarrassed. Chiyuki offers him her hand again and he gratefully takes it this time as he scrambles around a bit on the ice, trying to regain his balance, managing to keep it as he slowly starts to skate, not well but not as bad as earlier, he notices Chiyuki waiting for him a couple meters in front, 

“You know you aren’t that bad Decim..” she says smiling

“Thank you very much.” he replies, trying not to fall over.


End file.
